Rima & Nagihiko's Song
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: A collection of Rima & Nagihiko songfics : full of sweet and bitter songs! Started as a one shot, but thought of different songs :p RIMAHIKO :
1. Oh my my

**LilPeskyBlue: this is my first one shot and songfic! And ofcoure it's a Rimahiko one :D I got the idea when I was at the park with my guy best friend, and I was listening to my iPod, instead of reviewing! This is dedicated to everyone who has help me support and reviewed my other story, "Boarding School" and this is for sorry that it took me so long to update :D I hope you'll like it! I do not own Shugo Chara or the song :)**

**Rima's Song**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

A girl with long curly blonde hair, who looked like she was about 7 years old, was sitting next to a boy with long purple hair, he was taller than the girl and he had ochre brown eyes, who looked about 9 years old, she turned to look at him, as she looked at the starry star, to her, it seemed that his eyes sparkled.

"Is something wrong, Rima-chan?" The 9 year old boy asked the younger looking girl.

Rima blushed and shook her head and turned to face the starry sky instead, "What makes you say that, Nagihiko-kun?" She asked in respond

"Well something is definitely wrong, because I'm bored!" He said, "Let's play a game!"

The petite girl looked at the boy next to her, "What kind of game?"

"Well" He said, "TAG YOUR IT!" He said and started running.

Rima giggled and started chasing after the boy.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
**

Mr. & Mrs. Mashiro were sitting with Mr. & Mrs. Fujisaki at their backyard porch. Mr. Mashiro heard his young daughter's laughter and looked at the two young kids who were having fun chasing one another. He than nudge Mr. Fujisaki "I bet you a hundred bucks your Nagihiko will fall in love with my beautiful Rima-chan" He laughed as he joked and pointed towards the two young kids.

Mr. Fujisaki looked at where his good friend was pointing at, and saw the two kids, he chuckled as well, "I bet you they'll end up together, and someday we'll be in laws!" The two older man chuckled

There wives laughed a long as well, Mrs. Mashiro smiled, "That would be lovely, we would have such lovely grandchildren!"

Mrs. Fujisaki smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh my"

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

Rima and Nagihiko continued having fun as they continued playing there little small game of tag. Rima finally caught Nagihiko and tackled him with a hug, "I finally caught you Nagihiko!" She said

She than noticed a chain at Nagihiko's pocket, she took it slowly so Nagihiko wouldn't notice.

"That's not fair Rima-chan!" He complained as he continued trying to get off of her grip.

She than let go and showed him what she was holding, a silver chained necklace with a Sakura flower pendant. "So Pretty" She said

His ochre eyes widened as he tried to get it back from Rima, "Rima-chan! Give it back! You know I could beat you up if you don't!" he threatened

Rima just giggled as she ran away from the purple head boy, "Why should I? Planning to give it to someone, NA-GI-HI-KO?" She said playfully

Rima knew that Nagihiko could never beat her up, even though he was bigger and stronger than her. Nagihiko knew that as well. Rima became a bit tired from all the running and was surprised to be tackled by Nagihiko.

The two kids lay on the backyard of the Fujisaki's, the two kept on rolling and rolling until they finally stopped, the two panting.

"Why do you have this anyways, Nagi?" She asked the boy who was laying next to her

Nagihiko didn't bother to look at her, he continued to look at the starry sky, "I'm planning to give it to my first love before me and my family moves to Europe" He said

Rima continued to look at the boy with purple hair, she kept looking at his eyes, searching for more answers, _Nagi-kun's eyes always seems to shine like the stars, I wonder if anyone else has ever noticed that before?" _She thought to herself

"Europe is really far," She said with a bit sadness

Nagihiko nodded, "It is"

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
**

"Can I please have that necklace back?" Nagihiko asked her once again

She sat down and looked at it once again, "I guess, but in one condition" She said and giggled.

"And what would that might be?" He asked her

"You have to kiss me" She said and giggled, she always wondered why older girls always dream about a boy kissing them.

Nagihiko blushed at Rima's little dare, "Why would you want that?!" He asked her

She smirked, "Why Nagi-kun? Can't do it" She asked him playfully

"I so can" he said, he leaned in and kissed her at the cheeks and than ran off.

Rima blushed, she didn't know why, but she smiled, and stood up, "Hey Nagihiko! You left your necklace!" She said,

He laughed as he continued to run, "You keep it Rima-chan!"

She was taken by surprise, "I thought it was for your first love?" She asked him

He nodded "It is for my first love, which happens to be you" he said and started running off.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

9 years later…

Rima was skating around the park, her parents both her a new pair of roller skates, she was trying them, she was near the ice cream stand, holding a cone in her hand, she was trying to balance herself.

"Are you going to be okay Miss?" The ice cream man asked her

She nodded her head and smiled, "I'm sure I'll be ok! I can do it" She said

She was skating now, as she started licking her ice cream, a scooter passed by, a boy with long purple hair passing by, but faith wanted them to meet, The boy who almost bumped into Rima was able to avoid contact with her.

_That was a close one, I hope she's ok._ The boy thought, but than again, he didn't noticed what happen. Rima's bag was stuck at his scooter, making the young teenager skate backwards, following the scooter.

"HEY YOU DRIVING THE SCOOTER COULD YOU PLEASE STOP?!" Rima asked/screamed

The boy than stopped, making Rima fall flat on her butt. She sighed, relief that the whole thing was over.

He got off of his scooter to look at the petite girl, "Are you okay?" He asked her

She looked up and nodded, "Yah, I am, wanna try that again?" She joked

The purple headed boy's eyes widen as he looked at the girl, "Rima-chan?"

Rima looked up, to meet his ochre brown eyes, she knows does eyes from anywhere, and the purple hair. "Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko smiled and offered his hand, "It's been a long time, Rima-chan."

Rima smiled and nodded her head and took his hand, "9 years to be exact"

Nagihiko's smile turned to a playful smirk, "You've counted the years? I didn't know you'll miss me that much, Rima-chan"

Rima blushed and glared at him, "Really funny Nagi, so funny."

She turned around and started skating once again, Nagihiko easily caught up with her. _Rima-chan isn't the same kid I met a long time ago, she's grown, although she's still short for her age, she's actually more beautiful than I could remember. _He than noticed the necklace around her neck, he smiled, he remembered giving the silver chained necklace with the Sakura Pendant.

_Baka Nagihiko, where did he learn to flirt like that?! But I do have to say, his grown to be even more cute than I remembered, than again, cute isn't a good word to describe him, his actually handsome. I've waited for him for such a long time, I didn't expect to see him again. _She was thinking to herself.

"I'm happy that you're still wearing the necklace" Nagihiko said, as he was pushing his scooter as the two walked – or in Rima's case, skated.

She blushed, she didn't want to admit that she always wore it, "It's a nice necklace" She said.

He chuckled, "You've become more stubborn" he said

"You became a play boy" She said

"Chibi devil"

"Girly Boy"

"Shrimp"

"Purple head"

"Beautiful"

"Handsome"

"Lovely"

"Cuter than I remembered"

Nagihiko smirked, _Rima doesn't realize what she's saying at all. _"You know, you still have the key to my heart"

"And you never returned my heart" She whispered. Her eyes widened, realizing what she has been saying. She glared at him, "You manipulative boy!"

He chuckled, "Your slow, but I do mean it Rima-chan" he said as he hugged the girl

"Your still my first and only love" She blushed as he whispered that too her ear.

She smiled as she hugged him back, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you" She whispered back.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

One night, the Fujisaki & Mashiro family decided to have a small get together, since the Fujisaki's came back. Mr. Mashiro & Mr. Fujisaki were watching their kids who were sitting at the same tree where they use to play.

"I can't actually believe it" Mr. Fujisaki said "I know we joked about it before, but they actually did fall for each other" he added

Mr. Mashiro nodded in agreement, "I was shocked when the two came up to me and Nagihiko told me he wanted Rima to be his girlfriend"

Mrs. Mashiro was giggling as she heard her husband and friend's conversation. "Like they say, be careful with what you say, because it might actually happened" She said

Mrs. Fujisaki drank her tea, and rolled her eyes as her husband and friends continued there conversation, "Oh my" she said and smiled as she looked at her son and Rima. "Dejavu"

Rima and Nagihiko were sitting under the same sakura tree they sat at 9 years ago, but this time, Nagihiko had his arms around Rima's shoulder as Rima's head was laying at his shoulder. "Just like old times" She whispered

He smiled, "But even better"

"Why is that?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"Because I could do this" He said, as he planted a kiss at her small lips.

Rima blushed but smiled as she kissed back, she than remembered the first time Nagihiko has kissed her, but it was at her cheeks, and she was only 7 than.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

It was around 2 am in the morning, Rima and Nagi had spent another day together, today they went to a friend's party and it ended pretty late.

"Your dad is so going to kill me" Nagihiko said as he continued driving.

Rima just smiled, as she looked at her boyfriend, "Relax Nagi, papa knows I'm with you, he really trust you" She said.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Even though" he said looking at Rima as he waited for the traffic light, "It's still my fault that my Rima-chan will be sleeping so late, and she has to wake up early for school"

Rima scooted a bit closer to him and laid her head at his chest, as she closed her eyes, "You know I don't care about that" She said, "As long as you're here, I'm ok" She said

He chuckled and ran his free hand at her long curly hair, "And that's okay with me too"

She smiled, "You know, I really love you"

"And you know I love you too" He said and kissed her forward. "You should take a nap Rima-chan, it's a very long drive"

She shook her head, "Hmm. So this isn't a dream? I am really with my first and only love?" She said in a playful way

He chuckled, "Ow, your not dreaming" He said

"And how can you prove it?" She asked him

"Easy" he said, as he leaned in and kissed her in the lips once again, she smiled and kissed him back, her hands around her neck, they were enjoying the sweet moment.

Until other drivers started beeping there horns, waiting for a long time. Nagihiko and Rima pulled away, Nagihiko chuckled, "Does that convince you?" He asked as he continued to drive.

She shook her head, "No, because I dream about that every night" She joked

He chuckled.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
**

"No Nagi, 2 minutes is late, maybe even 20 minutes" Rima started, with an angry tone, "But 2 hours is just to much!" She screamed.

She and Nagihiko were in his car, the two have planned to go and watch a movie after school today, and maybe even eat somewhere fancy. But Nagihiko got caught up with basket ball practice, Rima waited and waited for him at the school hall way, until two hours have passed by. Nagihiko forgot about the time, and it was too late to catch up with any of the movie and it started to rain.

"I keep saying sorry! How many times do you want me to say how sorry I am?!" He asked her, getting irritated as well.

She glared at him, "How many times I want you to say sorry? I DON'T KNOW! How about for two hours, like how long I waited for you!"

"I told you, I got caught up with practice, it's not like I meant to do that! I was really looking for ward to our date" He said

She looked away, tears in her eyes, "If you were actually looking forward to it, I wouldn't have waited that long" She said, "Let's face the music, your top priority is still basketball, and I think it will always be basketball!"

"Don't do this to me Rima!" Nagihiko said, "The guys are already complaining about how I don't give a hundred percent in practice anymore, they said I've been busy with you, I'm starting to lose my game!"

Her eyes widened, as she got of the car, "I get it Nagi, Your basketball game is more important, you should've said that in the first place"

"No wait, Rima!" He said and went after her.

"Your number one love is your basketball, I get it, I just place number 2" She said and turn to him "Or maybe even number 3, maybe your friends are more important, but remember Nagi, You were always my number 1" She said

He was about to explain, but she slammed the door at her face, instead of there usual good night kiss.

Nagihiko didn't want this, sure, he loved basketball, and his friends, but Rima was still the most important thing to him. He didn't want it to end like this. He did the only thing he thought of doing.

He climbed to her balcony, knocking at her window. Rima opened her window, and only to glare at him, "Get out Nagi" She said

"I'm already outside, but please Rima, talk to me" Nagihiko said, sitting at her balcony.

"You've said a lot already Nagi, everything is becoming crazy, maybe you should just leave" She said, closing her window and covering it with her curtain.

Rima was in her room, crying as she lay at her bed. She loved him so much, she didn't care about anything else, but it seemed that he didn't feel the same way too. And it hurt her so much.

She looked at her clock, she has been crying the whole night, and it was already 5 in the morning. She stood up, feeling week, she looked at the window, only to find the sun shining, but what surprised her the most was _him. _

There he was, sleeping at the balcony chair. "He never left?"

She went inside her room and grabbed her blanket, she covered Nagihiko with it, as she ran her fingers at his hair. "Baka" She whispered.

"Rima-chan?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Yes Nagihiko, it's me" She said as she sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry Rima" he said as he slowly opened his eyes, "You're my number 1 Rima, I would do anything, if you want me to quit basketball, I'll do it, anything for you" He said, with pleading eyes.

Rima's eyes had tears, she smiled and shook her head, "Don't quit, basketball makes you happy, and I love seeing you play" She said "I'll always be here for you Nagihiko, in every game and anything else, that's all I want, to be at your side" She said

Nagihiko smiled and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"I love you Rima-chan" He said

"I love you too Nagi" She said

**  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
**

A few years had passed, Rima and Nagihiko were still together, and there relationship has become really strong, sure, they still up there ups and down, fighting over some things, but they would always end up together.

They were at the Fujisaki's backyard once again, spending there afternoon, where the old Sakura tree stood before.

Rima looked up, a bit sadness in her eyes, Nagihiko noticed this, "What's wrong Rima-chan?" he asked her

She shook her head, "It's just that, the old Sakura tree has an important part in our relationship, it's just sad to see it gone"

Nagihiko nodded his head and placed his hands around Rima's shoulder, "It's okay Rima, we still have the memories, and we still have each other" he said

Rima smiled and nodded. "That is true"

"And beside, we're planting a new Sakura tree here, for a new beginning" He said, "And speaking of new beginnings" He added.

"Close your eyes" He whispered to the petite girl.

She did as she was told. "Now you can open it"

As her eyes opened, she was surprised to see her boyfriend, on one knees, holding a velvet wrapped box. "Rima-chan, we've met here in this backyard, under the sakura tree, I also gave you my first gift to you here, and this was where I first kissed you in the cheeks" He said, with sincerity. "And this is where I kissed you for the first time as well, we've been through a lot Rima-chan, and I know we're going to go through a lot more, but as I said, a new beginning, I want it to start with you by my side"

"Nagi" She whispered

He smiled, "I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, am asking you Rima Mashiro, will you be my wife?"

**  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

A few months have passed and it was the day everyone has been waiting for, Nagihiko was standing under the newly grown cherry blossom tree, wearing his black tux, the priest was waiting with him, all the guest and family members were already on there sit. It was the perfect garden wedding.

Music started playing, the bridal march, that's when Rima walked down the aisle, her father standing next to her, as they walk, Rima smiled, excited and happy, knowing she'll be with the one she loves forever.

Nagihiko was waiting as well, knowing that Rima will forever be at his side. Mrs. Fujisaki & Mrs. Mashiro were watching the whole thing together, tears coming down from there eyes.

"They made it," Mrs. Mashiro, Mrs. Fujisaki nodded, "They just proved something"

"Sometimes, love does last forever"

"Do you Nagihiko Fujisaki, take Rima Mashiro, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, till death do you part?" The priest asked

Nagihiko smiled, as he placed the silver ring at her fragile finger, "I do, forever, death can't keep us apart" He said

Rima's eyes were filled with tears now, she continued to smile though, the priest asked her the same question, she placed the ring at Nagihiko's finger, "I do, forever, no matter what happens, even when I'm dead" She said

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said, everyone clapped there hands.

"My favorite part" He whispered and chuckled as he kissed his newly announced wife.

**  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
**

Years have passed by once again, Rima and Nagihiko were now living at the Fujisaki Mansion on there own, they were sitting at the porch of the backyard, as Rima rocked her daughter, Nadeshiko as Nagihiko was playing with is 4 year old son, Ryo.

"Could you believe it?" Rima said, looking at her husband, "How many years have passed, this is where we first met, and this where everything happened."

Nagihiko smiled, "And at less I have you at my side forever"

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

"Even if we get old" Rima said, "I'm sure I'll still be looking at you the way I do ever since we were young"

**LilPeskyBlue: SO LONG :D but I hoped you liked it :) please review!!! ^^**


	2. Need You Now

**So I decided that this story or fanfic "Rima & Nagi's Song" Shouldn't be a one shot :D I was thinking, maybe a collection of song fics that I have made! I hope you guys will like this, the song is "Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum :) I got this idea during a quarrel with my guy best friend, and I thought it would be perfect for Rima & Nagihiko! Hope you like it :D **

**Need You Now**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
**

A girl with curly blonde hair sat at her floor, while hundreds of pictures lay there at her bedroom floor, her honey gold eyes scanning each one of it one by one. She picked one of them up and looked at it closely, it was a picture of herself with a tall young boy who had long purple hair, sitting under a sakura tree, she was hugging her knees as she laid her head at his shoulder, the tree behind them had some carvings, shaped like a heart with the letters N & R.

She chuckled bitterly, "I remember that day so much, who would ever thought it would end like this?" She asked herself, she then started reminiscing what had happen a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_It all started when the two teenagers were spending the night at the Fujisaki Mansion, Rima was running away from Nagihiko, while Nagihiko was chasing after her, attempting to tickle her girlfriend none stop._

"_Stop that Nagihiko!" She giggled as she continued running, "You know I don't like being tickled at all!" She said_

_Nagihiko chuckled and continued chasing after his girlfriend, "Well, I have to take revenge, for god's sake Rima! You curled my hair while I was asleep!"_

_Rima then finally fell on his bed, and he was on top of her, she giggled "SO what does the great Nagihiko have in mind for revenge? Rape me?" She joked_

_He smirked, "You would like that, wouldn't you" he teased_

"_Pervert" She joked_

"_But that's why you love me" He said, there face were inches apart, until his phone rang._

_Rima blushed, a bit embarrassed and looked away. Nagihiko answered his phone, "Hey Kukai, what's up?" he asked casually._

"_Hey Nagi! The basketball court is clear! No one's around, how about a game of basketball, you & Ikuto Vs. me and Kairi, what do you say?" Rima could hear Kukai's voice clearly._

"_Sure, no problem at all dude, see you there in five minutes" he said and hang up the phone._

_He was about to stand up, until he felt a small hand tugging his shirt, "You're leaving me again, for basketball?" She asked him in a small voice._

_Nagihiko looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "I'll make it up too you tonight, meet me at the carnival at 6?" He said_

_She smiled and nodded her head. _

_A few hours later…_

_Rima was standing infront of the Carnival, she has been waiting for about 45 minutes already, yet her boyfriend didn't show up or anything._

"_Hey RIma-chan!" She heard a very hyper voice called her, it was Yaya Yuiki, one of her best friend._

_She gave the orange haired girl a small smile, "Hello Yaya-chan, I see you're here with Sanjo-kun" She said_

_Yaya nodded her hand and hugged Kairi's arm "You bet! Yaya-chan was surprise that Kairi-kun was standing in her front porch, and asked Yaya-chan out!" She said_

"_Good for the two of you" Rima said and looked at Kairi, "Kairi, do you know where Nagi-kun is?" She asked the green haired boy_

_Kairi adjusted his classes and nodded his head "He was still in the basketball court, the last time I saw him" he stated._

"_Thanks, you two should go on with your date" Rima said and looked at her mobile phone, still no message or call at all. "He'll be here" she told herself…_

**Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.**

Rima couldn't take it anymore, the more she remembered, the more it made her want to cry. She wiped a few tears away, the pictures were still scattered around the floor, the pictures of him and her going out after his first basketball championship, there first date, the day they went to the beach, they even had a picture with Ami, which was taken when the two baby sitted there best friend's younger sister.

She stood up from the floor and sat at her bed, she looked at her side table, her mobile phone laid there. "Should I?" She asked herself, she wanted to hear his voice so badly, but he didn't want to show him he was weak.

"Who am I kidding?" She asked herself, "I really need him"

She grabbed her mobile phone and dialed his number, She then placed the phone near her ear, he wasn't picking up. She kept waiting and waiting, until his voice mail was heard.

"_Hey this is Nagihiko Fujisaki, sorry if I couldn't answer your call, just leave a message and I'll get back to you" _She heard his voice, though it was only the voice mail, she couldn't help but missed his voice, tears were coming down from her eyes once again, she didn't dare to leave a message at all, she shut her phone and threw it on her bed.

"This reminds me so much about that night" She stated and closed her eyes

_Flashback _

_It was already 7:30 pm, when Rima checked her phone again. "Where are you?" She asked no one in particular, waiting for her boyfriend to show up._

_She looked at her surroundings, hoping to find a boy with long purple hair and ochre brown eyes, but she couldn't see him at all. She dialed his number and placed the phone near her ear._

_All she could hear was the ringing… then the voice mail. She sighed and placed her cellphone in her bag._

_End of Flashback_

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
**

"Why can't I get him of my mind!" She cried out as she closed her eyes, tear drops falling down.

She was on her knees, crying so much, she didn't know what to do, everywhere she goes and everything she does, he can only think of him, no one else.

She held out one of his pictures looking at it closely, "Do I ever cross your mind? Like how you always cross mine?" She asked the picture, she had had enough already.

She stood up from the floor and looked at the clock in front of her.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
**

"1:15 AM" She read the clock. _I can't stand it anymore, I don't want to be all alone again, I need to see him, I need to be with him. _

She grabbed her jacket and grabbed her phone, she stuffed it in her pocket and headed towards the door, but before she could leave her door step, she realized her parents might hear her.

She headed back to her bedroom and locked the door, she then looked for something under her bed, and found her escape rope. She tied it to her balcony and slowly climbed down. _Damn that Nagihiko! I'm doing all this just to see him again, after everything he has done to me. _

Once her small feet reached the ground she started running to the street, she looked up at the sky, rain was coming, but she didn't care, she needed to see him. His house was a few blocks away, she started running towards the Fujisaki mansion, she didn't care what time it was or that the rain is coming, all that she could think about was how much she needed him.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stopping looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

A boy with long purple hair was sitting at his bedroom floor, leaning against the walls. He was holding another glass of whiskey, he rarely drinks this stuff, but he felt so wasted, he didn't care what will happen to him.

He continued to drink as he started at the door in front of him. He chuckled as he remembered a certain blonde girl.

_Flashback_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki was laying at his bed one Friday afternoon, his mother didn't let him go to school, afraid that her son's illness will get worse. He hated missing school, not only because of the lessons he'll be missing, but he wouldn't be able to see a certain girl._

"_I really miss you Rima" he said as he looked at his cellphone, a picture of a girl with long curly hair smiling, he smiled, just thinking about her._

_A knock was heard from his door, "Young master, you have a visitor" Baaya said, smiling._

_Rima came in the room with a small smile in her face, "Konichiwa Nagi-kun" She said, smiling at the boy._

_End of Flasback_

Nagihiko opened his eyes, which once again, was staring at the door. "She won't come this time" he told himself.

"And it's all my fault, if I didn't make her wait, I didn't inform her sooner, none of this would have happened" he said, standing up.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
**

"I really miss you Rima-chan" He said, "You are always in my mind, and in my heart, I always think of you, and only you" He stated

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
**

Nagihiko didn't care if he was half drunk, he needed to be with her, he needed to see her again. He looked at his wall clock. "1:15 AM" He said.

"Hell do I care about the time!" He shouted and headed towards the door, running through the hallway of his family's mansion. He really didn't care if his parents would wake up or any of the household helper.

He reached the front door, he quickly opened it and started running, even though it was raining, he didn't care about it. He needed to see her, he needed to say he was sorry. Most importantly…

He needed to say that he loves her and always will.

**Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

Her house was a few blocks away, and he started running, not noticing at the other side of the street a girl with petite blond hair was heading towards his house.

Rima reached the Fujisaki mansion, she was afraid to ring the bell, she might wake up the whole Fujisaki Household.

"Miss Rima, we haven't seen you in a while" Baaya said, walking towards the girl.

Rima was startled but calmed down, she sighed and looked at the older lady. "Baaya, can I see Nagihiko?" she asked.

"Of course you may Miss Rima" Baaya said "But the young master has just left, heading towards your house"

Rima's eyes widened from what the older woman has said. "Arigato Baaya-san" She said and started running once again.

She started running _"Where are you Nagi? I need you now"_

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk  
and I need you now.**

Nagihiko reached the Mashiro residence, but quietly sneaked in towards the backyard, where Rima's balcony and room was. He saw the rope was still tied to the balcony and started climbing it.

Once he reached the balcony, he saw Rima's bedroom, lights still opened, but no one in her bed, he saw all the pictures scattered around her floor.

"Could it be?" He said looking at every picture "She wanted to see me too? That can't be" He said

But something in him was giving him hope once again, that the girl he loved was looking for him as well. He ran towards the balcony once again and climbed down.

"I'm going to look for you Rima-chan" He said and started running once again.

"_I need you now"_

**Well I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now**

Rima's eyes widened, and so did Nagihiko's, the two have been running for quiet a while, through the rain and quiet street, they have finally found what they needed.

"Nagi-kun" Rima said

"Rima-chan" Nagihiko said in the same tone.

The two didn't wait any longer, they ran towards each other, hugging each other, not caring about anything.

"Rima-chan, I'm sorry for everything, I really am" Nagihiko said, tears coming down his eyes, "Your all I need, your all that I want, please don't leave me" He said

Rima started crying as well as she hugged Nagihiko tightly, crying at his chest "I don't care Nagihiko, I don't care if we have a fight or misunderstanding or anything! I just need you to be with me, no matter what"

**I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.**

"I love you Rima-chan" Nagihiko said, as he caressed her cheeks.

She looked at him with a small smile in her face "I love you too Nagihiko" She said.

_All that they needed were each other…_

**I had so much fun typing this! :D It was quiet long if you asked me, but I think it was worth it! Tell me what you think :D Please rate and review! ^_^ I'll be waiting :D I already have another song in mind :D please suggest some songs that you would like to read about Rimahiko! **


	3. Baby, Baby, Baby

Wii, I updated this songfic collection :) this time, the song is "Baby" By Justin Bieber :D I do not own the characters or the song :)

**You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart**

I walked into Seiyo High for the first day of my junior year. Normally, I'd be sort of excited to start a semester, a fresh start and bigger things to do, but this time, I wasn't that excited, I was actually pretty blue. I had just broken up with my first and only love, Rima Mashiro. She was and still is my one and only love. We had broken up for an unknown reason, it was kind of mutual.

Rima Mashiro was a beautiful girl, hypnotizing yellow eyes, a sparkling smile which is rarely seen, long angelic curly blonde hair and a petite body that would make any girl jealous. Of course, guys flirted with her and eyed her with an animal like look in their eyes, and that was happening during our whole relationship. I got sick and tired of it, most of the time it would irritate me, and I grew distant from Rima. Then a few days before our first day of school, she came to my house, and when I thought she wanted to say that she wanted us to be together again, instead, she said "I think we need to cool things off right now" My whole world came falling apart, I always that me and Rima will be together forever. The worst part is I still love her.

**Are we an item?  
Girl, quit playin'  
We're just friends  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time**

I reached my locker and started arranging my books, I reached inside my bag back and the first thing I felt was my mobile phone, I flipped it open. I couldn't help but smile bitterly at the wallpaper I had put the very first day I got it. The picture was of me and Rima, she was kissing my cheek as I smiled into the camera, my ochre brown eyes seemed to smile as I received that kiss. That was the day I finally realized I was truly in love with Rima Mashiro, and no one could change that feeling, not even her.

When I had told her I loved her, she was pretty much surprised, she didn't believe me, maybe because of our famous love hate relationship and rivalry. I had stroked her cheeks the way I did when she was feeling said as I waited for an answer. All she said was that she needed to think about it, and I agreed. I didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want to do or say. For a few days, I never saw her, I never heard from her or anything.

I decided to go to her house to talk things out with her, my habit of going to Rima's house is not knocking at the front door, she didn't want her parents knowing she had a boy visitor, so I suggested I entered her home by her balcony door. And that day was no different. I had walking right in, knowing Rima rarely locks the door, which is totally unsafe as I always tell her. I remembered how far my jaw dropped as I spotted her and Kukai were sitting at the couch and how Kukai had hugged her. I had felt my heart crumble and fall to my stomach, she had pulled away and looked at me with surprise eyes. I had run out and she caught up with me, stopping me with all her strength. "Nagi, Kukai was here to help me figure out my feelings for you" She said with her small and gentle voice.

She added "You're the one that I want" I had believed her and felt overjoyed, but I was afraid that she might be lying, worst of all, she never said that she loved me.

As I looked at the picture, I could feel my heat break again. That was the second time that Rima Mashiro broke my heart.

**And I was like****  
"****Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

**"****Baby, baby, baby, ohLike baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

The front doors of Seiyo High slammed shut and I turned around like everyone else to see who had walked in. I felt my eyes brighten as I saw that it was Rima that walked in, acting as if the queen every boy loves, like she always does. And as she walked, I noticed some guys staring at her with that familiar look in there eyes that I hated, but Rima didn't pay them any attention, not because she always does that, but because she was looking right at me.

Her yellow eyes met my ochre brown eyes, butterflies started fluttering inside my stomach. Even if she was standing a bit far away from me, I could see her lips curl into a noticeable small smile as she kept walking, her hair swayed from side to side in the rhythm with her petite body that swayed as well. I let myself stare at her petite yet sexy body of hers for a second then looked back up towards her face. Don't get me wrong, I love her for her, but that petite & sexy body of hers just added to the list of why I love her.

She was standing next to me, she didn't glance at me at all, she just opened her locker as if nothing happened, I mentally smacked myself. How could I have forgotten that her locker was next to mine? It has always been there since freshman year and still stay there until we end high school.

The slamming of her locker broke my thoughts. I peeked at her face behind my locker door, and she looked at me with her eyes without turning her head. I may have been mistaken, but I think I saw her blushed before she started walking away. I shook my head before smiling to myself. Ever since I've met Rima in elementary, I thought she was going to be mine, and she did become mine. She will always be mine.

**Oh, for you I would do whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
I wanna play it cool  
Though I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring**

Walking towards my next class, my best girl friend, Amu, walked up to me. I smiled at her, and waved my hands. She sighed and looked at me in my eyes. She knew what was going on, she knew I didn't want to talk about it, and she knew I loved Rima. Her lips curled into a small smile and she linked her arm through mine.

"How are you?" She asked me softly.

I nodded slightly and turned to look at her. "I'm fine, I guess. But seeing her come in this morning through those doors and towards me, I was so nervous."

Amu giggled. "Yeah, I saw that. I saw you look at her like the way you always have. It's her loss, Nagihiko." She looked me in the eyes again, and I sighed.

As much as I would love to say she was right, I keep thinking it's the other way around. It was my loss that we had broken up. Was it Rima's fault that she was so beautiful and every guy wanted her? I was just lucky she picked me out of all the guys that hit on her almost everyday.

I would do anything to get Rima back. I'm wiling to spend every dime that I have to buy her anything she wanted. If she wanted me to take her to the most expensive restaurant in town, I would. If she wanted me to buy her a new house, I would. Even if she wanted me to leave her alone, I reluctantly would. Anything just to make her happy would be good enough for me.

**Now I'm in pieces  
Baby, fix me  
And you shake till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

As I walked into my first class of the day, I looked at my feet, thinking about my summer vacation. I felt a presence touch my arm, and I looked up on impulse. My heart thumped in my chest as I realized it was Rima that had walked by me. Then, I swear to God my heart sunk. She sat down and Karashima, my basketball teammate and a guy who had been crushing on her since elementary, started chatting her up. She batted her eyelashes sexily, making Karashima smile widely.

I could feel my cheeks turn warm and my hands curl into fists. Then as if she knew how I was feeling, Rima shifted her eyes towards me for the second time this morning, locking her eyes with mine again. My eyes softened and my fists uncurled slowly. Then she looked at Karashima again, giggling and smiling again. Then I smiled to myself again, she was flirting with him to make me jealous. Feeling my heart beat again, I walked to my seat, which was right beside Rima's.

**And I was like****  
"****Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, noLike baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

**"****Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

Throughout the class, I could feel someone's eyes on me. Without turning my head, I could see Rima glancing at me a few times. I couldn't help my smirk. She still has feelings for me or maybe I have something on my face. I finally decided to look at her and look straight into her honey, yellow eyes. Right when I turned my head, she quickly looked at the board. I chuckled quietly and went down to my notes.

At the end of class, she and I were the last ones to exit. She walked ahead of me towards the door. Her head turned around slightly, enough for me to see a small smirk on her face, making me smile.

Breathing in, I grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. She looked at me with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. I smirked at her, bringing her towards the lockers. She didn't hesitate or complain; she just followed me. I gently pushed her onto the lockers, looking her straight in the eyes.

Those yellow eyes sparkled brightly. I could see that they were dark and began to be lighter as the color moved in towards her pupil. Her breathing became heavier and louder as I stared at her, studying her. She was the same as always, breath taking. I finally decided to speak.

"Rima…" was all that came out of my mouth, she gulped a bit and looked at me while I neared her.

"What do you want?" She asked, acting as if she was irritated, "Na-gi-hi-ko" She said slowly, like the time she asked for a parfait. Hearing my name being said by her made my heart beat faster and faster then usual, It was so loud, I thought the whole school might hear it.

My arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned her onto the lockers again and I leaned my body into hers, and I hugged her tightly to me, placing my forehead on top of hers.

"Rima, I… I…" I couldn't think of what to say, millions of thing came into my mind, but I decided to finish this all, "I love you" And with that, I kissed Rima.

She seemed to hesitated as I tightened my grip on her, but then she gave in. Her arms slowly wrapped around my neck tightly. She tasted sweet, like she always did, she tasted like peaches. Her hair felt soft and silky and smelled like peach blossoms, her scent made me smile. I felt her smile onto my lips then pull away.

"You know Nagihiko" She said, with a small smile in her face. "I love you too" She said.

The moment she said those words, I felt like jumping for joy.

**And I was like****  
"****Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

**"****Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

**Now I'm gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
Now I'm all gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone)**

I bit my lip and smiled at her. I backed away from her, making her look at me confused. My eyes twinkled as I took her hand and kissed it softly. I looked up to meet her eyes, smiling widely.

"Rima Mashiro, will you be my official girlfriend again?" I asked her hopefully, feeling confident now that she actually said those words to me.

She giggled, which she rarely does, and nodded enthusiastically. She took her hand back and embraced me, almost squeezing me to death. But I didn't care. She said that she loved me after all these months that I confessed my love for her. I pulled back slightly, not letting her go, and looked her in those eyes again.

She was mine again, just as I hoped. And forever will she be mine. The one that I hope to marry, have kids with, and grow old with is right here with me. She's the one I want by my side forever.

She grabbed my hand tightly as we walked down the hall to our own lockers. I smiled at her, knowing that she was truly the one for me.

**I'm gone.**

**Nagihiko seems to be obsess with Rima at this chapter, but hey, isn't it just to adorable! **

**:D PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
